


heaven, a gateway, a hope

by freloux



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux
Summary: Sequel to i'll find my soul as i go home, but you don't have to have read that.





	

In the afterlife, you have a lot of time on your hands. Up to now, Lenore spent most of it hanging out with Edgar or doing her hair. She still cares about those things, of course, especially the hair thing - it takes a lot of effort to look this good.

But something feels empty. She tries not to think about him too much because it just hurts. Her heart stopped all over again. It will hit her in the middle of haunting something. (Let's be real, that something is Edgar because it's just way too much fun to annoy him. He gets bothered so easily.) Remembering what he looked like, how he looked at her. What it felt like to have him inside her.

She misses him.

Lenore thought that time and distance would heal it. Make the immediacy less, like, immediate. Except it hasn't and it's totally annoying because she has lady ghost things to do and this isn't helping.

So she starts reading.

Reading is something that Lenore never really did before. She read magazines, and has tried to read the stuff that Edgar has written a couple of times before just stopping out of sheer boredom (seriously, does the guy ever write something _happy_?). She likes reading romance novels because it's fun to daydream. Like, _unf_.

But not reading like this, where she's not sure if she's reading to forget, or to remember.

She knows she has to be kinda sneaky about this, otherwise Annabel Lee will totally pick up on what she's doing. So what Lenore does is pretend to be super interested in whatever Edgar is blathering on about so she can look through his bookshelf. He's got a shelf for each of his author friends. Lenore can't decide if that's sweet or pathetic. (Most of what Edgar does is either sweet or pathetic.)

"...so I thought that this trope would be particularly fitting for the denouement of 'The Raven,'..."

"Yeah, sure, totally." Shelley...Wilde...oops, she skipped a shelf. And there he is. Her heart starts beating again and it's like her stomach has dropped super low in her body. She feels super dizzy. So weird, right. It's not like H.G. is here or anything.

It hurts to remember that.

She starts with the famous stuff, things that she sort of remembers Edgar talking about once. And it's the strangest thing because reading what he's written makes her understand him. How his mind works - or worked. (Sometimes she has to stop reading jut because it hurts too much.)

It gets easier over time. She reads and rereads _The War of the Worlds_ because, like, alien invasions are super exciting. And there's _The Island of Doctor Moreau_ which is just hella creepy. But in a good way?

But it's the more obscure stuff she likes the best. Maybe because it feels like some secret shared between the two of them.

Finally it's at the point where Annabel Lee can totally see what she's up to. Lenore has stopped caring about being sneaky. And by now the copies that she stole from Edgar are getting super torn up so Lenore had to steal from someone else. (It's, like, ghost economics or whatever.) It's obvious, the piles of books, as much as Lenore might try to deflect it.

Every time she reads his books, she can feel her heart. This hopeful little ghost-flutter. Annabel Lee asks all the time about what being a ghost is like, but Lenore doesn't plan on telling her about this part. Half because it's another secret that H.G. taught her (gave her), and half because she still doesn't fully understand it herself.

Annabel Lee is kind of nice to have as a ghostly friend, though. Nice to have a girl around the house. Edgar can really bring the place down with his masculine brooding.

The two of them sit and chat and do each others' hair and Lenore teaches Annabel about ghost-y things. Too bad there's not a _Big Book of Ghosting 101_ or something. But it's a distraction nonetheless.

And in the middle of one of their conversations, he comes back.

There's, like, this huge cloud of smoke and then there he is. Lenore has seen a lot of weird slash creepy slash unusual stuff over the years (c'mon, she's a _ghost_. And there was that dinner party...) but this is probably the weirdest. Well, after the fact that he gives her a heartbeat. But that's one she's gotten more used to, mostly because it just reminds her of him. It really is some kind of gift.

Anyways, it's H.G. She yells his name (well, initials, because he's got a terrible name) and everything is a bit blurry after that. Something about living with nerds. (She could get used to that, if it means living with him.) Mostly she's just really happy and really confused and then back to being really happy again.

Annabel can see that there's totally something going on between them, so like a good little ghost she vanishes through the wall of the study. (Lenore has taught her a few tricks, but that's the only one that Annabel is any good at right now.)

"So."

"So."

Lenore blushes, and she's pretty sure he's blushing, too. It all becomes immediate again. Wondering how long it would last: the heartbeat thing, them. And now it seems this is going to last forever, too.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to that.

He's still wearing the outfit he was wearing when she last saw him. Well, that's a relief, because it means she won't have to put up with terrible fashion sense.

It's like they're getting to know each other again. Weird half-sentences, polite "hey how are you" type of things. The stuff you're supposed to say when you haven't seen someone in a long time.

They're following that script because Lenore knows there isn't a script for what to say when someone you really like (and slept with) died and then came back as a ghost.

But some things don't need a script, like kissing. Lenore loves kissing, and she especially loves kissing H.G. He's just so good at it. Silky smooth tongue, angling his head just so, matching her. Letting her set the pace.

It's a way to speak without talking. Tentative little kisses at first: shy, saying hello. She holds on to him, just like she did back then, and this time he holds her back. They both know that neither of them are going to float away.

In between kisses, she asks him how he achieved this, this whatever-it-is. And he tells her, and she both does and doesn't care. The details are super boring, but at least they brought him back to her.

So they're kissing, right, and then Lenore notices something. Not the way he's getting hard - although that's awesome and definitely worth pursuing - but that fluttery feeling pressed against hers.

He's got a heartbeat again, too. They give that to each other.

It makes her want to kiss him even more deeply, so she does, because she can. Her dress swishes as he pushes her up against the bookshelf. Seriously, Edgar has way too many bookshelves up in here. But here in the study, it's actually kind of nice because it matches the stuff on the - what do you call it, a mantle? Something like that. Anyway, this is her favorite room in the house because it's just so cozy. The bookshelves, the mantle-thing with its tiny little trinkets, the chairs that she sits in with her feet up just because she knows it makes Edgar mad. The paintings - some of them are of Edgar because the guy is kind of a narcissist.

And now it's even better because it's the place she got to kiss H.G. again after way, way too long.

Her dress is starting to kind of shift. It's like in those romance novels she likes reading, where the kisses are super passionate so it makes all your clothes somehow magically change. Like they're caught up in the moment, too.

Anyway, the straps were already low on her arms. But now one of them has come off so the rest of the dress is hanging on for dear life as H.G. moves harder against her. And she moves harder back. At this point they're basically just grinding. Kiss after kiss after kiss and she's gasping, moaning, _wanting_. That lower, more urgent heartbeat calling out to him, wild and wet.

"There's something - can I try?" H.G. asks in that super shy and quiet voice of his that drives her nuts in the best possible way. As if he's hiding something sexy underneath that nerdy exterior. (Or maybe it's the nerdy exterior that's so sexy. Lenore can't decide, and she doesn't really care.)

"Anything," Lenore replies. It comes out breathless and silly, like it's not even her own voice that's asking. Begging.

Getting her dress off is way easier this time because it was already half coming off anyway. And then she's standing there, in just her underwear, kissing H.G. like her (after) life depends on it.

Maybe it does.

"I just want to taste you," he admits. "Because you taste really good."

That drives her nuts, too. Especially when he starts to act on it. He kisses her real slow and sweet and dirty before kissing his way down her body. His stubble tickles and burns so she's caught between a laugh and a moan.

Slurpy, sucking kisses that eventually reach the top of her underwear. This breathless pause. She wants to beg again, just from the way he's making her wait, but before she can actually form words he slides her underwear down her legs so she can step out of them.

Another pause. Lenore has this suspended, waiting feeling that begins to intensify as she feels the rough pad of his tongue as he slides it against her. She just loves him so much, really. It makes her hold on tight to his hair while he keeps licking, kissing, tasting. She hopes that he knows that the way she's holding onto him tells him this and doesn't hurt him instead.

More than anything, he seems to take it as encouragement. Because now he's licking inside her and oh man that's just - that's just -

All her thoughts float away as if they're ghosts, too. The only thing that she can concentrate on is her shaking thighs and his mouth - almost greedy in the way he keeps kissing her roughly.

She's spiraling up into something that makes her gasp and quiver against his mouth. Her head tips back so it knocks against the bookshelf. Dimly, she wonders if Edgar will notice, if it'll move any of his precious arrangements. The thought actually makes her kind of excited, like it's some kind of mark that she and H.G. were here, that they're real, that they did this. (Sometimes being a ghost is kind of lonely and weird, so it's nice to have these kinds of traces. Permanent, material marks.)

"Oh - " Lenore swallows, cutting off the words she's not sure she'd be able to say anyway. Especially since she can feel him swallow, too.

When he stands up to kiss her, she just hugs him for awhile. Still kind of shaky. She wants to say thank you, wants to - There's a lot she wants, actually, and they've got all eternity to figure that out.

She can get used to that, too, but right now her wants are kind of simple. Just to feel him inside her again.

Seems like that's something he wants, too, so that works out. It's harder to get him undressed, just because the man has so many friggin' layers. When she undoes the buttons of his shirt (after he had to help her with the buttons of his waistcoat, which were way more complicated than she remembers from last time. Perhaps it's the new urgency they've got.) she notices that her hands are shaky, too.

New urgency, maybe, but also that suspended feeling. The knowledge that this is a permanent, material mark as well, something that's only going to grow between them over time. Something that's going to stay.

H.G. picks her up so she can slide onto him more easily. This weird, smooth movement that brings them closer. For such a dork, he's actually pretty strong. Or maybe it's the ghost thing.

Either way, it feels really good. Just to feel his arms around her, pushing her against the bookshelf for extra support. He's pulsing. So he's got a second heartbeat, too. The two of them bringing each other to life every time.

He angles up into her, hitting her in a deep and determined way. Some kind of claim, another way to talk without speaking. This time saying how much he wants her, missed her, needed (needs) her. She talks back, grinding on him again.

So this is definitely something from the romance novels - secretly or not-so-secretly Lenore's favorite parts - but better, because it's real. Real in the way she clenches around him, gripping him tight, wet dripping all down and along him. Real in the way he pants, whimpers, tells her filthy things that trail off until he's lost inside her so she's dripping even more.

Real. A permanent mark. The beginning of eternity.


End file.
